


Another Morning

by eunbeanie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeanie/pseuds/eunbeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Keyshipping Drabble. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Morning

It was a cold morning in Heartland, but for some strange reason, Astral felt oddly warm. His eyes cracked open and slowly opened them more and more as his eyes got adjusted to the light. He looked around and frowned. This wasn't the Emperor's Key. It resembled Yuma's room. His real one that is.

It was then when Astral remembered the origin of the warmth. Soft snoring could be heard from behind him. He knew it was his long-time companion, Yuma Tsukumo. Yuma had apparently wrapped his arms around the thinner figure, bringing him closer. Astral carefully moved so that he was facing Yuma. He looked peaceful and so… so adorable while asleep. The sight made him smile.

He almost closed his eyes again but then remembered to check the time. 7.30. Good. Might as well try to wake the former WDC Champion up.

"Yuma… Yuma~," Astral whispered, shaking him gently.

The other male let out a soft yawn before opening his eyes.

"Morning Astral," he said with a small smile, before giving him a little peck on his lips. "Time to get up, right?"

"That's right," Astral replied. "Don't want to be late on the first day of work!"

Yuma pouted. "Mou, Astral," he whined, "do I really have to go?"

Astral gave him the "Yes, you do" look.

Yuma sighed. "Aw man. I wanted more time to spend with you, Asu-kun!" he said.

The former Astral being's cheeks turned slight pink at the nickname.

"Believe me Yu-chan," he told Yuma, "I want to as well. But we have responsibilities. Now c'mon." Astral kissed his for half a minute before gently nudging him to the edge of the bed.

"Oh, fine!" Yuma grumbled, getting off the bed.

 


End file.
